minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Tumble Mode
Tumble Mode is a mini-game added to the console editions of Minecraft, and it was added in the TU41, CU30, 1.33, and Patch 11 updates. It is an official variation of the popular user-generated game called "Spleef." Contrary to its name, tumble mode is not a game mode that can be selected during world creation. Overview Similarly to spleef and Battle Mode, tumble mode is a "last player standing" game. The objective of the game is to knock Blocks out from underneath other players while staying on them. The last person standing on the platform is the winner, and the game cycles to the next map. There are three different modes of tumble: shovels, snowballs, and mixed. In the shovels mode of tumble, players stand on a single, massive platform and attempt to destroy their opponents' footing with an iron Shovel. In the snowballs mode, there are three tiers of platforms which players must dig out from each other using Snowballs. In the mixed mode, the rounds are changed between the shovels mode and the snowballs mode. Unlike traditional spleef, all blocks can be broken with one hit of a shovel (similarly to creative mode) or a snowball. TNT is an exception, acting as both pitfalls for unaware players and time-bombs which can be used to destroy the ground and lower platforms. For a tumble game to end, a player must win 3 rounds. Sometimes, tumble games can last a long time, especially if one player wins one round, and then someone else wins the next round, and so on. Even if a player needs only one more win sometimes that player can't seem to snag another win and end the game. Usually, the more players in the server, the longer a tumble game can last if this scenario happens. Tumble (Shovel) In the shovel version of tumble, there is only one layer, so one wrong move will send a player falling into the lava below. In this mode, it is easy for players to "island" themselves because shovels can't break blocks unless the blocks are close enough. Because players like to "island" themselves, this tactic can turn a game into a standstill between two players, so the developers made sure this tactic could not be exploited to create a stalemate by giving the remaining players snowballs to use after a certain amount of time is left in the round. This helps make the game end faster, and it prevents people on islands from getting a sure win. Tumble (Snowballs) In the snowball version of tumble, there are three different layers, so one wrong move won't mean immediate death unless one is either on the bottom layer or falling with no blocks underneath. This game mode can be difficult sometimes, and because the top layer is so small compared to the other layers, staying on the top layer can prove to be a challenge. Sometimes rounds can last a while if the last two players are on different layers, especially if both of them are good at dodging. Snowballs can "hurt" other players if they are thrown at another player. The sound that plays when getting hurt will play, but no knockback will happen. The snowballs can also break blocks which is useful if one is near a player and they have quick reflexes. Tumble (Mixed) In the mixed version of tumble, either the shovel or the snowball versions are played per round. After a round of "shovels" is over, the next round could either be a shovel round or a snowball round. This is the only difference between this version and the other versions. Category:Mini Games Category:Game Modes Category:Edition Exclusive